binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flum
Flum (otherwise known as Scribbles) is a Bin Weevils character who does not belong to a Bin family, but he is part of the "Extras family". He is a well known Bin Weevils character, as he owned a magazine called Weevil Weekly, is featured on the Bin Weevils blog, has nest items of himself, a unique antenna and for possessing a location in the Bin Weevils game, Flum's Fountain. Appearance He has an upside-down triangular head rounded at the sides and a long, bent nose similar in appearance to the Dosh family, but has a green body. He has dark blue eyes and thin eyebrows. His body is a darker green, whereas the head is a lighter green. He is one of the weevils to have different-colored body (most Bin families' members have the same color for body and head). He possesses a special type of antenna called the Super Antenna (unavailable to the public currently, although it was available formerly). The first pair is yellow, the next orange and the top one above the two pairs is red. General information Favourite room His favorite room is the Editor's Room in Flem Manor, because that is where you write magazines, and he created new issues of Weevil Weekly here. He adores writing, and he has been spotted in the Editor's Room before by players. Relatives His only known relative is Monty, the cousin of Flum as well as the former editor-in-chief of Flum's magazine. Monty has a different-colored body in comparison to Flum's. Flum is one of the characters to have a different-colored relative, as most Bin families' members have the same color and shape of body and head. Weevil Weekly Weevil Weekly was one of the Bin's most popular issues. Per day, about some thousand views were already obtained. It also had twenty-two pages instead of twenty, the usual amount of pages a tycoon could have in a magazine. Weevil Weekly is on the Bin Weevils blog. He interviews weevils sometimes to get information about latest events, includes events that are going to be or are featured in the Binscape, features winners of competitions in blogs, and also displays fan work. At the end of a blog he puts an image of his head and after a signature if he's written it. A wallpaper decoration has Flum in his childhood with Weevil Weekly. Doodle He possesses a talented Bin Pet called Doodle. Doodle's pet status is Runner, so he is a speedy runner. Doodle can also juggle nine balls, evidently a skilled juggler, and he was adopted by Flum on October 10, 2009. He has a similar color scheme to his owner. He has a dark green body, a similar color to the one of Flum's, and light green legs, like the color of Flum's head. He has orange eyelids, one of the colors on the Super Antenna. Occupation He is an eager reporter and will always take notes and getting the latest scoop when an event is happening! He reports regularly. He has become the Bin's top celebrity and fans want to be interviewed by him or featured on his blog or magazine! Personality He is quite enthusiastic, and he is eager to meet players or feature them in his work. He is busy usually, but he will do his best to finish off his work and meet players. He is rarely negative, and he is inquisitive when an event occurs. Super Antenna Flum already possessed his Super Antenna in his childhood, but it was a much smaller size. He said that he went to Mulch Island and explored it, discovering the chests at the Super Antenna Quest. He knew they were not ordinary chests. Opening them, he found the Super Gem and touched it, giving his antenna. 'Depictions' 'In merchandise' Flum has been depicted in merchandise. His depictions are featured here. ''Mulch Mayhem Flum has a depiction in ''Mulch Mayhem. His Mulch Mayhem '' card is worth 86 Mulch, 90 XP and 74 Mayhem, and the card number is 200. The ''Mulch Mayhem ''card containing his Bin biography is worth 91 Mulch, 95 XP and 79 Mayhem, and the card number is 201. His limited edition ''Mulch Mayhem ''card is worth 101 Mulch, 105 XP and 89 Mayhem, but it has no card number. [[WeEVILS|''WeEVILS]] Flum has a depiction in ''WeEVILS, the evil version of characters in Bin Weevils.'' His ''WeEVIL card (limited edition) is worth 97 Mulch, 101 XP and 85 Mayhem. Choose Your Own Path: The Mysterious Silence of Scribbles Flum appears in this book. Flum has disappeared, and he has not been heard from. He needs to be found immediately. Bin Weevils'' Figures' Flum has a toy in the ''Bin Weevils figures of him holding a microphone. '''''Top Trumps Flum is featured in the Top Trumps, which contains cards about Bin Weevils characters and information too. ''The Great Bin Tour Flum appears on the bottom left-hand side corner on the front-cover, and there are stickers of him inside. Guess Who? Flum is an included character in the ''Bin Weevils:Guess Who? game. Ravensburger Mini Memory Flum has a memory card in this game. The Official Guide Flum's debut is on page 84 in the book on Meet the Bin Weevils:Scribbles. On page 85, there is an Interview with Scribbles. On page 83, the Editor's Office, his favorite room, is featured. ''The Official Guide - Bin-tastic Updated Edition Flum appears on the front-cover on the bottom right-hand side. He is featured in an interview and character profile page similar to the last guide. The Official Annual 2014 Flum appears on the front-cover of the book on the top right-hand corner. 'Ravensburger Jigsaw Puzzle''' Flum appears in the 100 piece jigsaw puzzle in the bottom right-hand corner. Trivia *Scribbles' level is currently impossible to reach. His level is currently 80 and the max level on a non moderator account is 70 at the moment. * Scribbles' real name ends in 'um', though the Tum family are a group of weevils that have their names ending in 'um' also but have a white coloured body Gallery Scribbles is level 80. That is impossible, for non-staff. Scribbles may be the 2nd highest level weevil, next to Gam, who is 110. Category:Bin Weevils Category:Bin Weevils - Charecters